The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia nemorosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Burgundy Candles’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Salvia cultivars having large flowers with distinctive coloration.
The new Salvia cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Salvia nemorosa ‘Caradonna’, not patented, characterized by its deep purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, dark purple-colored stems, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2007 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2007 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.